


anywhere

by dearpeach



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, Reddie, a side of stenbrough, mention of violence/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpeach/pseuds/dearpeach
Summary: Eddie loves Richie with all his heart, and luckily Richie loves him back.Based on Chateau by Angus & Julia Stone.





	anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short but i wanted so bad to write something based on this song. I hope you'll enjoy it!! Tell me what you think!
> 
> (find me on tumblr @sleepykaspbrak, correction by @bywheelers)

Eddie was used by now to Richie coming into his room at night. Usually they would talk until Eddie would fall asleep and when he woke up in the morning Richie would be gone. It was kind of a routine for both of them. Eddie felt safe falling asleep with Richie by his side and Richie, well, Richie was glad to be out of his house and with Eddie. It wasn’t a secret that both of them were always together. Wherever Richie was, Eddie would be with him. The Losers were used to it. On rare occasions Richie would spend the night at Stan’s or at Beverly’s but he liked Eddie’s room the most. It felt like home.

_i don’t mind if you wanna go anywhere, i’ll take you there_

On a few occasions, Richie would come to Eddie’s only to hold him, only to be with him. Not talking, not laughing. Just holding Eddie against him was enough to comfort him. At first Eddie was worried, he tried to ask the taller boy what happened but seeing no response and the look of despair in his eyes, he kept quiet and cuddled against him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t skip a beat every time Richie’s fingers would move against his skin.

_we can go if you wanna go anywhere, i’ll take you there_

The first time Eddie knew he was falling for the trashmouth boy was at school. It was a sunny day in Derry and they all agreed to have lunch outside, to enjoy the weather, to get some fresh air before returning to class. They were sitting on the grass: Ben and Beverly were talking together while Bill was trying to finish some homework he forgot to do the night before (falling asleep while talking with Stan over the phone was much better than math), Mike was reading some book and Richie was lying down, eyes closed and talking as usual with one of his infamous voices that Eddie loved so much. Stan and him were also lying on the grass, each on either side of Richie. Eddie’s laugh could be heard as Stan was smiling, slapping the talking boy on the arm a few times. How Richie loved to hear the smaller one laugh, how much he loved to be the cause of that laugh. He didn’t know when he had done it, but somehow between jokes and Stan’s slaps he managed to lace his fingers with Eddie’s, his thump grazing the pale boy’s skin. And Eddie knew. He knew he was deep in love with Richie Tozier. He knew he was in deep shit as his stomach was full of butterflies, as his heart was beating so fast he was sure the other boy could hear it, as he wanted Richie to never let go of his hand, as he wanted this moment to last forever.

_we can go to the chateau marmont and dance, we got nothing to lose_

It was a chilly night when Eddie decided to tell Richie his feelings. He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t suppress the feeling of wanting to hold his hand, to run his fingers through his messy curls, to kiss every inch of his face, to kiss the boy he loved so much, to be with Richie. He loved the boy so much, how was he supposed to keep it to himself? He had tried all day to find the right thing to say. Did he need to make a long speech? Or was he going to tell him just like that? He was hoping the curly boy liked him back. He had to.. right? Eddie was lost in his thoughts when he heard the familiar knocking on his window and quickly got up to open it. He was so nervous, god. But as soon as his eyes landed on his friend’s face, worry took over the nervous feeling. Richie’s eyes were puffy and red, his hair was messier than usual and the bruise on his cheek was awful. The smaller boy’s hands found their way to the other’s face as he gasped softly, a few words leaving his mouth. "Oh god Rich, what happened.." But the only answer he got was a sob escaping the sad boy in front of him. He quickly hugged him, holding him as gently as he could while the usual cheerful boy was crying on his shoulder. He hated to see him like this, it broke his heart. He made himself a promise to get Richie out of this hell town as soon as he could. He deserved so much more than all of this.

_walking in the night sky, i’m always on your side_

Eddie couldn’t have been prouder of his boyfriend. After they graduated they left together to Los Angeles while the others Losers went to different cities. They tried to see each other at least once a month, keeping in contact by phone and coming back a few days in Derry during summer to see their parents. Eddie managed to get a diploma to be a pharmacist (well, he was used to meds and shit so why not work with them?) and Richie had opened a music store while being in a band. And Richie was happy. Genuinely happy. Life turned out better than he had expected. He hadn’t thought he would get out of Derry, he hadn’t thought he could do something of his life. But Eddie had pushed him, Eddie had helped him. It took him some time, but he did it. They did it. He sighed as he entered the appartement he was sharing with the love of his life, taking off his jacket before walking himself to the living room. Eddie was already there, on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. As soon as he saw him his face lighted up, a smile on his lips, he snuggled against him once Richie was besides the boy on the sofa. 

"I was too tired to cook, I ordered pizza I hope you don’t mind." his head rested against Richie’s shoulder, the trashmouth boy kissing the top of his head.

"I was hoping to get a bit of Eddie Spaghetti tonight but guess I’ll have to eat pepperoni instead.."

"I hate when you call me that, Rich."

Both of them knew it was a lie. He loved the nickname, he loved every nickname Richie Tozier could give him. He loved Richie Tozier with all his heart, and Richie Tozier loved him back.

_you were really saving me_


End file.
